


By your side

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader is a healer and she tends to Bofur when he gets sick. The dwarf expresses his gratitude for reader’s care.





	

Despite Thorin’s dismay and reluctance, you all felt that a stop in Rivendell was needed. It was necessary so that you could rest comfortably and gather your strength before resuming the journey.

More than a half of the Company wished to simply relax, and that was more than understandable. You, however, were impatient to speak to the Elves about their healing methods and herbs they used. You knew they would not share much with you, an outsider, but you had but a few questions.

Being Oin’s apprentice, you were eager to learn new things, which he often praised. You were fast to muster whatever he was showing you, asking dozens and dozens of question and he always answered them patiently. You could not ask for a better teacher.

And so, when Bofur caught a nasty cold, during one of less warm nights, with a nod of permission from Oin, you became Bofur’s personal nurse.

He tried to shush you away at first, explaining that it was nothing, merely runny nose, but as you touched his forehead and felt burning heat, you politely asked him to keep his mouth closed and allow you to do your job.

It was natural to you – you wanted to help and you helped without hesitation.

To be honest, it was a tough job, tending to someone while still on a road, the access to needed herbs rather hard, almost impossible. But you managed as well as you could and you felt relieved when you arrived at Imladris and were welcomed there.

Bofur was somewhat better by the time you got there. His temperature subsided and you assumed that a good, long sleep would be all he needed to get healthy. After being granted a permission to take whatever you needed, you were taken to a chamber with healing herbs and vials with various oils and ointments.

Your eyes grew as wide as a plate when you saw everything the Elves gathered in the place, some of the ingredients unknown to you, but Lord Elrond explained everything you wanted to know and provided you with a much needed medicine.

You thanked him from the bottom of your heart, holding the vial in a firm grasp, fearing that it would be taken away.

Keeping an eye on Bofur, you made sure he ate plenty during the meal and that he had enough water to drink when you gave him the medicine and ordered him to go to bed immediately. The Elves were kind enough to give you separate rooms, only Fili and Kili were both in one.

And as if on a cue, they poked their heads out of their room, stopping you in your tracks as you headed back to yours, planning to read a book about various herbs used in healing.

“Y/N, Y/N, Y/N,” Kili sang, finishing with a wink and wide grin spread across his face.

“Have you been tending to our poor Bofur?” Fili asked, a cheeky smirk curling up the corners of his lips.

You narrowed your eyes at them, instantly becoming suspicious. You were sure you kept your little crush hidden well, but Aulë knew the brothers could see through it.

“Are you concerned about his health, sweethearts?” you inquired sweetly, making them both wrinkle their noses.

“Yes, but he is in good hands,” Fili stated seriously, but his eyes were gleaming with mischief.

“With you and your wonderful abilities,” added Kili and you folded your arms around your chest, wondering where this conversation was leading to.

You did not trust them, not one bit.

“He will be jumping and singing in no time!”

“Serenading the one, who he holds dear.”

“And mind you, we know who she is!”

“Oh yes, we do!” Kili exclaimed cheerfully, making your heart pound fast in your chest. What were they talking about? Bofur was in love with someone? He did not tell you anything, not even a word about a significant other came out from his lips as the two of you spoke during sleepless nights.

You began to chew on your lip, deciding to stay quiet and let the brothers continue their attics.

“Do you want us to tell you?” Fili taunted and you pursed your lips, debating whether it would be good to fall for the tease or not. They were playing with you, it was clear as the stars on that beautiful night sky.

“I don’t care. And forgive me, but I want to get some sleep. And you should too. Weariness is starting to affect your heads. You’re both getting… wonky!”

“Wo-what?” Kili yelped, shocked and confused as you darted past them, having had enough of their teasing.

You heard Fili’s roaring laughter as Kili asked the same question few more times, trying to understand what did you mean. And you, you felt utterly embarrassed.

You shouldn’t have reacted like that. They would pick on you forever, but saying the stupidest possible thing that came to your mind seemed to be a very good idea few moments ago.

Now, as you were closed in your room, pacing it over and over again, you realized that you gave them an affirmation of your feelings. And that, in fact, you cared. You cared a lot.

You groaned, sitting on the edge of the bed and thinking how you would be able to act casually the upcoming day, when brothers’ jests would start. Thorin would eventually stop them, but what you were worried was that more teasing from Fili and Kili would give an idea to the rest that you harbored feelings for Bofur.

And then, Bofur would know and you could see no other option than to leave, unable to deal with rejection and shame.

With a quiet sob, you covered your face with your hands, trying to calm yourself down and reason with all those dark thoughts that came to your mind.

Just as you were repeating ‘ignore them’ as a mantra, someone knocked on your door, opening it slightly to peak into your room.

“Lass?”

“What are you doing here?” you quickly recovered, forcing a smile on your face when Bofur entered your room and closed the door behind him. “You should be in bed.”

“I’m all better now, look,” he said, grinning and slowly spun around.

“Come here, let me check your forehead,” you beckoned him and Bofur obliged, standing in front of you as you pressed the back of your palm against his forehead. It was warm as yours, the normal temperature and your smile widened slightly.

“Have you seen Oin?”

“Aye, but he said to come to ya,” he grinned and you felt a bubble of happiness form in your stomach. Fortunately, elvish mixtures did do wonders and there was no sign of Bofur’s cold.

“First thing in the morning, you go and thank Lord Elrond, right?”

“Right, lass!” Bofur nodded and frowned when you didn’t even smile at the funny way his hat moved. It always made you laugh.

“Are ya upset?”

“No, Bofur, just tired,” you said and patted his hand, but he gave you a suspicious look.

“Those two rascals told ya somethin’, aye?”

You grimaced and nodded hesitantly and Bofur sighed, shaking his head.

“I should’ve sewn their mouths,” he mumbled to himself and you cracked a smile, imagining how would it look like. Bofur lowered himself to look you in the eyes as he took your hands in his, making you become serious right away.

You didn’t know what to expect.

“Y/N, my beautiful sunflower,” he started and you giggled involuntarily, already loving the nickname, “I can only imagine what foolish rubbish did they tell ya, but let me say it clear. You, lass, are the best thing that could’ve happened to me. I was always fond of ya, but only on that journey I realized that you’re me One.”

“You’re my One, too,” you murmured before you could even think it twice and Bofur’s mouth fell agape as he stared at you, disbelief and joy making his expression almost comical.

“Say something,” you bopped his nose, wanting to snap him out of his frozen state and Bofur blinked, focusing his eyes on you once again.

“Ya said what I heard, right?” he inquired and you nodded your head fervently, unable to contain a wide grin from appearing on your face.

Bofur jumped on his feet and threw his first into the air, cheering loudly as you burst into a fit of giggles, watching his elation. It died down soon enough as he scooped you in his arms and planted a soft kiss on your lips.

“Y/N, I feel an obligation to show ya me gratitude for nursin’ me back to health,” he announced pompously and you traced his moustache with the tips of your fingers.

“Do you, now?”

“Aye. And I know a great way to do it. Ya up for it?” he wiggled his brows and you could only guess what he had in mind. The look in his eyes, hungry and lustful, was enough of a hint for you and you shivered, licking your lips.

“I am, yes,” you rushed and Bofur flashed you a wide grin before he feel to his knees, gently unlacing the skirt from around your waist and letting it pool at your feet. He slid his palms on your legs few times, gripping your thighs and massaging your flesh before he stood up again and pulled the hem of your skirt up and over your head.

Your body was already feeling as if on fire and you rubbed your thighs together to relief some of tension. It was still growing, as Bofur began to cover your neck with open mouthed kisses, his hands stroked every inch of exposed skin and you moaned his name when the knot in your lower abdomen became too much to handle.

Bofur detached himself from your collarbone and faced you, capturing your lips in a searing, passionate kiss as he pushed you gently to lay on the bed. You made yourself comfortable, watching him closely as he got rid of your undergarments and spread your legs, kneeling in front of you.

You knitted your brows, wondering what he was about to. From the experience you had, you expected him to undress and put-

“ _OH!_ ” you cried when you felt his warm tongue flattening against your clitoris and licking a long stripe across your folds. Bofur chuckles and you felt it more than heard as it sent vibrations straight to your core.

You whimpered and reached for him with one of your hands, pulling at one of his braids. He understood and then his tongue was back at you, lapping and teasing. He circled your clit with the tip, suckling the bud into his mouth and very soon you were calling his name loudly as your climax hit you, turning everything to white.

With your eyes squeezed closed you didn’t see when Bofur discarded his clothes, positioning himself between your legs. He pulled you closer to the edge of the bed and only then you opened your eyes.

“Y/N, we don’t have to-“ he started but you cut him off as you rubbed your cunt against his hard member, eliciting a groan from him. In next moment, he slid inside you, pushing his thickness slowly until he was buried deeply.

Bofur grabbed your hips firmly and began to move – steadily and powerfully, with every thrust into your sensitive pussy sending you closer and closer to another orgasm. You were moaning, your voice high-pitched and for Bofur, it was the sweetest sound ever.

You came undone in no time as his thumb found your nub again and he began pressing it in a rhythm of his pushes, making it unable  for you hold back. You back arched from the bed, your body trembled and Bofur called your name in a broken voice as your contracting walls sent him into his own climax.

He collapsed on the bed next to you, fast to lock his lips with yours again and you responded eagerly. Kisses and sweet nothings were exchanged until you declared that it was time for sleep, considering he had just been ill. He gave you a beaten puppy look but cuddles and even more kisses were enough to make it up for him. Before you fell asleep, Bofur promised to show you how much he was grateful to have you and how much he adored you, and you were sure he would.

For the rest of your lives.    


End file.
